The Heart of the truth
by angelrose78
Summary: Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.  Fandom : DWP  Rating: R   parings: Miranda/Andy  Miranda has to figure out what she really wants
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Priestly stood at the floor-to-ceiling windows in her office at Runway and watched the storm that was raging outside. It was nothing compared to the storm that had happened last night in her study at the townhouse. The words that had been spoken from the both of them had hurt her dearly and Miranda felt fresh tears running down her cheeks from her swollen red eyes. To love from a far was better then to love at all, Miranda thought sadly. It was for the best, better to let her go now before she hurt Andrea even more. But the way Miranda was feeling now, so hurt and broken was just too much for her to handle, and she wished that she could call up Andrea and tell her how sorry she was and if she could come back and they could go back to how they were, but Miranda knew she was being ridiculous, that they could never go back to how things were. Life didn't work like that.

The sound of the door opening made Miranda quickly wipe at her eyes, and she turned around half hoping that she would see her lover standing between those glass doors but it wasn't. It was her dear friend, Nigel Kipling. "What is it, Nigel?" she snapped. She hadn't meant to use that tone of voice with him, but she really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. She only wanted Andrea.

"Miranda, I have something you need to hear, but I'm afraid you won't like it." Nigel said.

"Well, spit it out then, I don't have all day!" Miranda snapped again.

"The Police found Andrea a few blocks from your townhouse. She was in bad shape. She's been taken to Presbyterian Hospital as we speak." Nigel informed Miranda, dreading what the older womans reaction would be.

Miranda felt her heart speed up, and her throat go dry. She turned slowly around and stared at Nigel. "What do you mean she is in the hospital?" she asked slowly. The thought of something terrible happening to Andrea, the love of her life, made her want to be sick.

"The Police say that she was hit by a car on the way to your place. When they found her she was holding her cell and it had your number opened in her address book and they called the office just then." Nigel explained.

Miranda turned back to the windows and closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand to smother her sob. Her Andrea was hurt and it was all Miranda's fault. If only things had gone differently last night, and she hadn't told Andrea to leave, to go back to her shabby apartment and wait until she wouldn't be at the townhouse for Andrea to come pack her things, then Andrea wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed now.

"Have Emily call Roy and be out the front in five minutes. That's all." Miranda said softly, thankful her voice didn't break when she spoke. When Nigel left her office Miranda walked into her private restroom and fell back against the closed doors. She cried some more before she turned the lights on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her makeup ruined. She sighed, "Time to put the mask back on." she murmered sadly to herself before getting her makeup bag and began applying concealer on her face. She stared into her eyes, and felt so broken. Why couldn't she have told Andrea the truth? Instead of being so darn stubborn.

They had been through so much together that Miranda wasn't going to let this be the end. For once in her life she was going after the one person who loved her for being herself.

When she walked out of her office Nigel and Emily looked up at her. She was handed over her coat and bag from her first assistant, then she headed towards the elevators. The floor was quiet and no one dared to say a word. For the first time in the history of Runway they had seen the Queen of Fashion as a normal person. They had heard her sobs, and Miranda found she didn't even care about what they would think. All she cared about was getting to her Andrea and making sure she was all right.

Emily turned to Nigel with worry in her eyes and everyone near them sighed in relief when the elevator doors closed behind Miranda. "Do you think they will be okay?" she asked.

"We can hope, but I don't think we will ever know what happened." Nigel replied.

Emily shook her head. "You're right. I just hope they realise they love each other before it's too late."

Nigel smiled and touched Emily's shoulder gently. "I think they know, but now our boss has her work cut out for her to win Andrea back." he said, and squeezed Emily's shoulder then let go. "I don't know how I'm going to work while Andrea is in hospital and we don't know how badly she was injured but I do know that we need to keep the magazine running for Miranda. It's the least we can do for her."

Emily nodded. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

The car pulled up in front of the Presbyterian Hospital. The rain had stopped but the sky was still dark and stormy just like she felt. Roy opened the door and helped her out. "Thank you, Roy. I'll call you if I need you again." she murmered.

Roy tipped his hat and closed the door behind Miranda as he watched his boss walk towards the hospital doors. In the ten years that he had been driving Miranda Priestly around he hadn't once heard Miranda say thank you to anyone. "It must be really bad." he said to himself, and waited for Miranda to enter the hospital safely then got back in the towncar.

Miranda walked up to the desk and waited, which was something she would never had done before today, but this was for Andrea.

The nurse looked up. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to see Andrea Sachs." Miranda said softly.

"One moment." The nurse replied, and talked on the phone then looked at Miranda again. "She is still in surgery, but you can go wait up in the waiting room on the fourth floor and I'll come inform you when she is put in recovery." The nurse said.

"Inform Andrea's surgeon that I will want a full report on her condition as soon as she is brought into recovery. If this does not happen I will be very upset, and I won't hesitate to fire the both of you." Miranda replied.

"Of course, ma'am." The nurse said with a small nervous smile.

"That's all." Miranda threw over her shoulder and headed for the elevators that would take her closer to her Andrea.

The elevator stopped and she walked into the waiting room. She was greatful when she saw it was empty and she placed her belongings on one of the plastic chairs and walked over to the window to see it had started raining again. Her girls popped into her mind a few moments later and she sighed. Time to call her baby's and let them know what was going on. She knew they had been upset about the fight and Andrea walking out, but knew they would be even more upset when they found out their Andy was in hospital, but they deserved to know. She flipped open her phone and pressed the speed dial number for the townhouse.

"Mom! Have you found Andy yet?"

"Yes, I have, but I'm afraid it isn't good news." Miranda replied to Cassidy. "She is in the hospital."

The line was silent for a minute. "What? Why is she there?"

"She was hit by a car on her way to the townhouse. She is in surgery now and I'm at the hospital waiting for her. I haven't talked to the doctor yet but once I do I will let you know how Andrea is." Miranda replied while moving over to the chair and sitting down, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Cassidy asked softly.

Miranda felt tears stinging her eyes. "Mommy is just a little tired and sad, but don't worry, everything is going to be just fine. Now make sure you and Caroline behave for Cara until I get home and do your home work when you're asked to."

"I will. Call us when you know Andy is better. I love you Mommy." Cassidy replied.

"I will you straight away. Love you bobbsey. Tell your sister I love her too." Miranda said.

"Bye Mommy." Cassidy replied, and when Miranda hung up, she turned to Caroline. "Andy is sick in hospital. Mommy doesn't know how bad she is, but is going to call us straight away when she hears anything. Cara will be looking after us until they get home and we have to do our home work when Cara tells us to." she explained to her sister. When she saw tears welling up in Caroline's eyes they hugged each other and prayed that their Andy would be better soon.

Miranda stared out at the gloomy sky and wished she could take everything back, or wake up and find out it was yesterday morning again when everything had been perfect.

Dr. William Harrison was standing in front of the OR table that had an unconscious Andrea Sachs laying on it as he worked on fixing her severely dislocated hip when the doors to the operation room slid open. He looked up for a brief moment and saw one of his Nurses standing just inside the room holding a surgical mask over her mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Harrison but Miranda Priestly is down in the waiting area and would like an update about Andrea Sachs' condition after she's been taken into recovery." The Nurse said.

"Thank you for letting me know." Dr. Harrison replied, and he wondered what the Dragon Lady's connection to his patient was to make her leave work and be at the hospital.

AN HOUR LATER.

Miranda was lost in her thoughts and couldn't shake the events from the night before that were playing over and over in her mind. She had known before Paris that she was in love with Andrea though she hadn't planned on acting on those feelings, but she had, and she had fallen so much more in love with the younger woman.

Sighing, she looked out the windows and prayed that Andrea would be alright. If she wasn't it would be because of her and she would have to live with the fact that she had caused this accident and Miranda wasn't sure if she could deal with something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Of The Truth. **

**Chapter 2.**

Miranda was standing at the window watching the lights of the city start to come to life. One of Andrea's nurses had come to speak to her earlier about Andrea's condition and said that everything was going good and it should only be an hour until Andrea's surgery finished. She would be in recovery for another hour and then Dr. Harrison would come into speak with Miranda about said recovery.

Her thoughts went back to the last time she was in this same hospital. It was while she was pregnant with her beautiful girls, Cassidy and Caroline, and they had decided to come three weeks early. It had been touch and go for twenty four hours which was the longest time of her life up until now.

Miranda wished she could open her heart up to people like Andrea, but she had been hurt too many times in the past and couldn't. She knew Andrea was different though, and the young doe eyed woman had worked her way into her heart which was something most people didn't think would ever be possible with the Dragon Lady, but it had happened and her heart could easily be broken.

Their agument had been about them coming out to the world and showing everybody that they were together and in love, but Miranda had waved away the idea which had angered her Andrea who was tired of sneaking around and keeping their relationship a secret. But it wasn't because Miranda didn't want to tell everyone, it was because she was protecting her lover from the Press. Andrea had just started working for the New York Mirror and if they were to come out now Andrea's career could easily go down the drain.

With a sigh Miranda raised her fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose to try and help the headache from forming that she could feel was starting. She heard her phone ringing and she walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Miranda said

"Miranda, how's six going?" Nigel said in reply.

"I've been told that she is still in surgery but it will only be another hour until she will be moved to recovery and Dr. Harrison will come and talk to me about Andrea's condition." Miranda replied.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Nigel replied, and he was met by silence. "That's what I thought. I'm going to bring you something for dinner because I know six will be upset with me if she knows I let you starve yourself and end up in a hospital bed as well."

"Thank you, Nigel." Miranda replied. She wasn't sure what she would do without her dear friend.

"Would you like me to swing past the townhouse and pack a bag for yourself and Andy?" Nigel asked as ways of a reply.

"I can't ask you to do that, Nigel." Miranda replied.

"I was offering, Miranda. Now what floor are you on?" Nigel asked.

"The fourth, I'm in the waiting area." Miranda replied.

"I'll see you in a little while then. Oh, and try not to scare the nurses too much!" Nigel replied, and he heard something he rarely ever heard from Miranda, she laughed softly.

"I will try not to, Nigel. Please have Emily bring me a coffee as well." Miranda replied.

"Will do. I'll see you soon." Nigel replied and they said their good bye's before Miranda hung up. She shut the phone and walked back over to the chair and closed her eyes. It had been a very long two days, but she would get through it once she knew Andrea was going to be okay. She lived on hope and she needed it now.

Five minutes later Miranda did something she hadn't done in over twenty five years. She prayed.

True to his words Nigel and Emily walked in thirty minutes later with food, coffee and an overnight bag for Miranda with a few of Andy's clothes thrown in it. Miranda looked at the two people she considered as close friends and she briefly wondered what Emily would do if she knew that Miranda considered her as a friend. Then there was Nigel, they had been friends for many years, even before Miranda took over at Runway. They had met in London and he had seen her threw two divorces and the birth of the twins. He had become a constant person in her life and she knew he would never leave her side. She could see in his eyes that he had questions about why she has here at the hospital instead of at work, but she couldn't deal with answering that just yet.

Miranda looked over to Emily and raised an eyebrow at her then looked pointedly at the tray of coffees she held. It jump started Emily into action and she rushed over with an apologetic look on her face as she held out her scalding hot latte. Miranda took it greatfully and after taking a couple of sips her assistant was still hovering near her. "Emily, would you please sit down, you're making me nervous." she said and patted the seat next to her.

Emily for her part was trying not to look like a fish with her mouth hanging open as she quickly seated herself, albeit nervously, next to Miranda and sat very still.

Miranda saw and placed her hand on Emily's knee for a second and squeezed. "Just relax." she said with a roll of her eyes then she released her hand and laid it in her own lap again with it's mate. "How did things go today at Runway?" she questioned Nigel.

"Everything went as well as it can when you aren't in the office." Nigel replied.

"We brought you The Book to go over if you feel up to it." Emily said a little nervously.

"Yes, it will give me something while I wait to hear about Andrea." Miranda replied.

"Would you like some company while you wait?" Nigel asked.

"You don't have to wait with me, but if you like you can stay." Miranda replied.

Nigel walked over to the table across the room and started to set out Mianda's food. He then walked over and held his hand out. "Your dinner is served, my Lady." he said with a little grin.

Miranda smiled a little as she took Nigel's hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." Nigel whispered back.

Miranda sat down and looked at the food. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stomach it, but she would try for Andrea.

"So, how is she really?" Emily whispered when Nigel sat next to her.

"She's in shock." NIgel replied as they watched Miranda pick at her food. "It's good that we came. She needs someone to be here for her when the doctor comes in."

"Yes, but both she and Andy will need us even more after today." Emily replied, knowing that Andrea's recovery will be hard.

ONE HOUR LATER

Miranda had given up on The Book because for the first time in a very long time she couldn't concentrate. She had thrown it onto the plastic chair next to her which had startled Emily but Miranda hadn't smirked at the reaction because her mind was full of worry about her Andrea. Where on earth was the doctor? Andrea should be out of surgery by now and Miranda should be there by her side, but she had yet to hear anything and she was starting to get seriously impatient and an impatient Miranda was not someone anybody wanted to cross.

Standing up with a long sigh Miranda stretched her back and rolled her neck. She was so tense and the only thing she knew would help make it go away was Andrea and her beutiful smile and sparkling eyes. Her headache was starting to get worser by the minute and it didn't help that she could feel tears stinging her eyes. She felt a hand cover hers and she opened her eyes to see Nigel sitting next to her as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Nigel laced their fingers together and Miranda laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go without seeing her Andrea and being reassured that Andrea was going to be alright. "Nigel, If I lose her I.. I don't know what I will do." she whispered.

"Shh, don't think about that. Our six is as stubborn as you are so she won't be going anywhere." Nigel replied.

Miranda nodded slowly. She knew Nigel was right but she still had that little pang of worry in the back of her mind.

"Now why don't you try to get some rest and I'll wake you when the Doctor comes in." Nigel replied.

Miranda knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep in the state she was in but she decided to humor Nigel and nodded. "Alright."

"Good. It might help get rid of your headache." Nigel replied then led Miranda to the small sofa. "Close your eyes. Our six is in good hands."

Miranda did as she was told and surprisingly found herself drifting into sleep.

45 MINUTES LATER

Dr. William Harrison walked out of Andrea Sachs' hospital room and headed toward the fourth floors waiting area where he would face Miranda Priestly. He hadn't had to deal with Miranda for the past ten years until recently when he started seeing her face at fundraisers. William had hoped he would never have to actually talk to Miranda again as he was still having nightmares from when he delivered Miranda's daughters into the world and she had made William's life hell the whole time she had been his patient. It was then he had understood why everyone called Miranda the dragon lady.

He stopped at the Nurses station. "How has Miranda Priestly been holding up?" he asked. He wanted to know what kind of a mood he should expect.

"She has friends in with her now and has only asked twice since I came in to see how Andrea Sachs is and if she could speak to you." The nurse replied.

William nodded. "Wish me luck!" he replied then walked over to the waiting area to face the Dragon Lady.

Nigel looked up and saw a handsome man in blue scrubs enter the room and he gently nudged Miranda. "The doctor is here, Miranda."

The older woman opened her eyes when she heard Nigel and then looked over toward the doors and saw William Harrison who had delivered her beautiful daughters all those years ago. She tightened her grip on Nigel's hand and it was almost bone crushing to Nigel, but he didn't utter a word.

Emily moved over to the other side of Miranda and took her other hand knowing the older woman needed all the support she could get if it was going to be bad news because the look on the Doctors face was unreadable.

Miranda was thankful when she realised Emily was sitting on the other side of her. She waited with baited breath as Dr. Harrison walked over to them.

"Ms. Priestly." William said in acknowledgement.

"Call me Miranda." Miranda said in her usual icy tone.

"Okay, Miranda. I won't bother telling you who I am because you already know that. Miss Sachs has severely dislocated her hip and has a fractured wrist. She didn't sustant any head trauma, but she does have a few cuts and bruises. I have put her into a medically induced coma to help her body heal. We are moving her to a private room in about twenty minutes then you can see her. We will bring her out of the coma tomorrow afternoon. If you need anything please let the Nurses know and they will help you. Do you have any questions?" Willaim asked.

Miranda couldn't speak. She was relieved that her Andrea was going to be okay and she would be able to hold her in her arms soon enough.

Nigel looked at Miranda when the older woman remained silent then turned to Dr. Harrison. "We don't have any questions, but thank you."

William nodded. "A nurse will be in shortly to show you to Andrea's room."

Nigel thanked the doctor again then turned to Miranda. "Are you okay?"

Miranda just started to sob and laid her head on Nigel's shoulder and felt Emily squeeze her hand. She was lucky to have such great friends to be with her.

TEN MINUTES LATER

The nurse led them down the hall toward Andrea's room and Miranda walked over to the chair that was beside the window and sat down. Nigel put Miranda's bag in the little closet and then he and Emily sat down in the chairs across from Miranda and they sat in silence as they waited for their Andrea to be brought in.

The silence was broken fifteen minutes later when Andrea was wheeled into the room. Miranda stood instantly and walked over to the bed and stared down at her Andrea. She reached out with a shaking hand to Andrea's face and caressed it softly then leaned over and kissed the right corner of Andrea's mouth, mindful of the tube in her mouth on the other side. "I love you darling. I love you so much, and I hope you will be able to forgive me for causing you all of this pain." she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She took Andrea's hand and collapsed into the chair beside the bed. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there just watching the rise and fall of Andrea's chest, but it calmed her to know that Andrea was breathing and very much alive. She laid her head on the bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart Of The Truth 3.**

Nigel sat in the seat across from both of his friends. It was hard to see Andy laying in a hospital bed injured and Miranda so broken. In the last twenty years Nigel had seen Miranda go through a lot, but this is the first time he has seen her truly in love. She had never shown this kind of emotions with any of her husbands or anyone other then the twins.

Nigel looked over to Emily and saw she had tears in her eyes from seeing their Andy in such a way. She liked Andy a lot even though she wouldn't come right out and say it.

"Emily, why don't you go home to Serena and I will stay with Miranda." Nigel said quietly.

"Okay, but if anything changes I want to be informed straight away." Emily replied, and she turned to Miranda and hesitantly reached out and placed a hand softly on Miranda's shoulder. "I will come back tomorrow morning to see how Andrea is, and I'll get The Book to take back to Runway." she said then softly added, "Everything is going to be alright," and then when she recieved a nod from the older woman she walked out the door praying for her friends. If it hadn't been for Andy she would have never gotten together with Serena. She sighed and stepped into the elevator and headed home.

Nigel looked at his watch and sat the time. He wasn't going to let Miranda sleep in that position all night, and if she did she would be in full dragon mood the next morning which nobody wanted. He stood and walked over to Miranda and shook her lightly. "Miranda," he said and tired eyes looked up at him that were red from all the crying she had done that day. "Why don't you go and lay down on the sofa, and I will ge toyu blankets and a pillow from the Nurses station." he said, and was a little surprised when Miranda nodded herhead without any comments. He watched as Miranda looked over at Andrea.

Miranda so wanted to crawl in to the hospital bed and hold her lover in her arms, but she knew it was wrong after everything that happened and had been said two nights ago. She didn't know whether Andrea wanted her in her life anymore. With a sad sigh she reached over and brought her lovers hand up to her mouth and kissed it ever so softly and then laid it gently back on the bed then moved over to the window. The stars were out that night and the sky was so clear. She hoped that Andrea wouldn't send her away. The thought of that mde her heart hurt. She wants to show her all the love she feels for her. If she had to she would take out a full page add in Runway devoted to her Andrea, to show her how much she loves and wants to be with her. She sighed and turned and walked back over to the bed. She brushed the hair away from Andrea's face then kissed the right side of Andrea's mouth and then the top of her head and then pulled her head back to stare at her lover. She looked so young and beautiful. There had always been something there from the first time they had met on that fateful day she had decided to give Andrea a change and hired her at Runway. No matter what she gave the girl to do Miranda would always get it no matter how hard she had made the task. Then there was the fact that Andrea was the first person to know what she wanted even before she knw herself, and this was when Miranda realized she was in love with Andrea Sachs.

Nigel walked back into the room and watched his friend silently. This was a new side to her. One he was sure she would never show outside of her home other then when she was with the twins. It was his heart to see her show her love to someone other then the girls. It was just sad that it had to take her so long to find true love and that she could lose it so soon after just finding it. If Miranda lost Andrea he knew it would surely break Miranda.

Miranda looked up and saw Nigel standing in the door way, and she did something that surprised Nigel. She reached out for him and laid her head on Nigel's shoulder. Nigel wasn't sure how long they stood their like that, but the moment soon broke and Miranda pulled away with a sigh and wiped at her eyes. She took the blanket and pillow from Nigel. "Thank you." she murmered softly then walked over to the sofa. She slid out of her Prada heels and settled down on the couch with the blanket comfortably over her. She watched the rise and fall of Andrwa's chest and soon closed her eyes and drifted off to see knowing that Nigel would wake her if Andrea woke up.

Nigel looked around the room and saw The Book on the table next to the chair Miranda had been occupying earlier. He walked over to it and took The Book and started from where Miranda had left off earlier. It was going to be a hell of a long week, he could feel it.

Miranda woke to the sun shining in the room. She looked over and saw Nigel sitting in a chair across from her asleep. His jacket covering him for warmth and The Book in the chair next to him. She smiled. He was a good friend, and she knew she didn't deserve his friendship espcially not after what she'd done to him in Paris. She has been trying to make it up to him since that little.. incident, but she didn't think that would be enough because she knew how much she had hurt him. But her plan was to have him take control of the new Men's Runway in a few months. It had been in the works for a while, but Miranda had yet o tell him. The only person who knew was Andrea who herself had trouble keeping it from Nigel.

Andrea.

Miranda looked over at Andrea and saw that her eyes were still closed. She wondered when her lover would wake. Needing to be closer to her, to let Andrea know she was there, Miranda stood from the sofa, which she noted wasn't all that comfortable, and walked over to the chair by Andrea's bed and sat down, but not before kissing Andrea's cheek. She idly began running her hand through Andrea's long, dark brown hair. She had always loved doing this while she held her in her arms while Andrea slept. "Good morning darling. I love you." she whispered in Andrea's ear. A few minutes later Miranda stood and ran her hands through her own hair, she could feel it needed a wash, and knew she would have to head home for a while even though she didn't want to leave Andrea, but maybe when Emily came soon for The Book she could stay with Andrea while she quickly went home.

Miranda walked over to Nigel and woke him. She watched as Nigel looked around the room. He seemed to have forgotten where he was a for a monent, but then it came back to him.

"Good morning, Miranda." Nigel said when his eyes landed on Miranda. He cringed at hoarse voice, but Miranda only smiled. "Good morning, Nigel." Miranda replied, and moved back over to Andrea.

Nigel looked over to Andrea who was sleeping peacefully then looked to Miranda. He really looked at her. She looked better today, but she was still evidently tired and that was understandable considering Nurses kept coming in and out every hour to check on Andrea which would surely wake Miranda. He knew Miranda had never slept well from her long hours she put in at the office. He watched as she picked up Andrea's left hand and held in gently, watching Andrea sleep. He saw the love in Miranda's eyes, and it was a beautiful sight to see. He smiled. "I am going to call the new Emily and have her bring us some decent coffee, breakfast, and a change of clothes then I will head to the office." he said.

"Have the real Emily go to my townhouse to get my laptop. It will be in the Den on the second floor." Miranda said, she didn't know the new Emily well enough yet to know if she could trust the woman in her home.

Nigel nodded. "I will call them both now." he replied then left the room.

Even though Miranda was greatful to have Nigel there with her she was glad to have some privacy with her Andrea. She just sat and watched the young woman sleep. She didn't think she could ever get tired of watching her sleep.

AN HOUR LATER

Emily walked out of the elevator and headed towards Andrea's room juggling Miranda and Nigel's breakfast as well as a bag of clothes and Miranda's laptop bag that was actually qute heavy, but she managed to not drop anything. Afterall she had been doing this for a long while now. She pushed the door quietly open and steepd in to see Miranda sitting by Andy, and Nigel by the windoe. She walked over to Miranda and handed her a scalding STARBUCKS cup. Then Emily gave Nigel his coffee, and sat the rest of the things on the sofa and walked over to look at Andy. "How is Andrea today?" she asked.

Miranda looked at her First Assistant. She should have known that she would have come and not send that incompetent one at Andrea's old desk. She smiled, "They are going to come in an hour and take the tube out of her mouth, and back off her medication they have her on. She should be awake sometime this afternoon." she replied.

"Good." Emily replied, "I brought you both breakfast and your laptop."

"Thank you, Emily. That's All." Miranda replied. She thought to herself that maybe it was tme for Emily to move on after Andrea is better and so that there would be time to find someone who would be able to do Emily's job efficiently. She made a note to talk to Nigel about this later.

Nigel and Emily left after breakfast, and Miranda walked into the small bathroom. She had decided that instead of going home she would just use the bathroom here. Why go home if I can just stay here? She had asked herself. She really hadn't liked the thought of leaving Andrea. It felt good to shower and change. She then sat back down and waited patiently for the doctor to come in to wake her Andrea up. She would call her girls after Andrea woke. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and fired it up and started to go through email, but instead of concentrating on her task at hand she found she couldn't stop staring at Andrea. Normal she could concentrate when it came to Runway, but she knew that whenever it came to Andrea it was she who was the distraction and work came later. Most people didn't realise that she didn't have to stay at Runway it was just that Miranda chose too. She had more money that she or her girls could ever want and homes all over the world. Her husbands had never known how much her net worht really was. After almost losing andrea she was sitting in a hospitl bed wondering if it isn't time she made a break and started over. She could have more time with Andrea and the twins. She could go out while she is on top. She sighed, and turned back to her laptop to finish her email's.

ANOTHER HOUR LATER

There was a knock at the door and a young woman named Dr. Kathleen McGuire walked in the room, and walke over to Andrea's bed. Two nurse walked in behind her. "Good morning, my name is Kathleen McGuire. I am going to be Ms. Sachs' Dr today." she said.

Miranda briefly wondered where Andrea's previous doctor was but discarded it. She decided it was not worth the worry. She stood and walked over to the blonde haired doctor. "I am Miranda Priestly." she said.

Kathleen McGuire smiled at her. "We are going to remove the breathing tube that Ms. Sachs has in her throat and start taking her off the medication."

Miranda nodded.

"If you want you can step out while we take the tube out." Dr. Kathleen said.

Miranda looked at the doctor and shook her head. "If you don't mind I'd like to stay."

"Very well." Dr. Kathleen replied.

Miranda walked over so she was out of the Dr and Nurses way, and she watched as they cheked Andrea's vitals and changed her IV bags. The Nurses stood on one side of the bed while the Dr was on the other side. Miranda closed her eyes as they took the tube out, and they finished in a matter of minutes. The doctor then turned to her. "I will come back in two hours and check on her. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you Dr. McGuire." Miranda replied.

"Call me Kathleen," The doctor replied, "And if you have any questions or if you need anything please don't hesitate to call for me."

"I will do that." Miranda replied, and then the doctor and nurses left the room. She sat back down and brought her hand to Andrea's face and caressed her face and ran her fingers ever so softly over Andrea's lips and sighed. Only a few mores hours and she would be able to see her lovers beautiful brown eyes. She picked up Andrea's hand and just sat there looking at her.

A ringing sound was what Miranda heard. She just wanted it to stop so she could continue sleeping, but she forced her eyes opened and looked at Andrea first who was still sleeping, and she found the noise was her cell phone. She got up and walked over to the sofa and picked up her phone and saw that it was Caroline calling her. "Hello bobbsey."

"Mom, has Andy woken up yet?" Caroline asked.

"No, darling, she hadn't. She should be awake in a few hours." Miranda replied. She looked down at her watch. It was lunch time. She figured that when the girls were getting out of school would be when Andrea woke so they would be able to come after dinner. "How are you and Cassidy going?" she asked softly and sat back down beside Andrea again.

"Where going okay. We are at lunch. Do you think we can come see Andy later?" Caroline replied.

Miranda smiled, it was just what she had been thinking about, but they would have to wait and see. "Why don't we wait and see, Andrea might not be feeling up to it, but I will let you know." Miranda replied, and she just hoped that Andrea wouldn't kick her out when she woke. She had really upset Andrea the other night and she wasn't sure how Andrea would react. "If she feels up to it I will have Cara bring you over right away."

"Okay Mom. I love you." Caroline replied.

"I love you too bobbsey, and Cassidy too." Miranda replied, and then hung up once Caroline did. She walked back over to the sofe and pulled her laptop out to finish some work before Andrea would wake because all her time would be taken up by Andrea, she thought with a smile.

TWO HOURS LATER

There was a knock at the door that made Miranda look up. It was Andrea's Doctor.

"Good afternoon, I thought i would come by and check how our patient is doing." Doctor Kathleen said as she walked into the room and over to Andrea before I head home. Doctor Harrison will be back on duty and will be the one here when Andrea wakes."

Miranda nodded.

"So far everything looks good. she should wake this evening." Kathleen said as she checked the machines and Andrea's IV lines.

Miranda walked over to the bed and held Andrea's hand not caring that the doctor was still in the room. "Is it normal for her to sleep this long?" Miranda asked. She had never seen someone sleep for so many hours before.

"With the injury that she sustained it is not uncommon for her body to take longer to wake up. It's better she gets as much rest as she can. It will help with her recovery time." Kathleen replied.

Miranda nodded and never took her eyes off Andrea. "Thank you, doctor."

THREE HOURS LATER

Miranda was standying by the wndow just as the sunw as starting to set over New York City. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. It had ben a long day. For the first time in ten years she hadn't set foot in Runway. She looked over to the bed and smiled. It was worth it to be here for her lover, she just wished it was under different circumstances. Miranda wished Andrea would wake up so she could kiss her and look in those honey brown eyes that she loved so much. She walked over to the bed and resumed her place, holding Andrea's hand. She looked down at their hands. They fit so well together. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall, and the sobs that followed she couldn't seem to stop. She had never in her life let her walls down like this, but when it came to Andrea she seemed to be a completely different woman.

Andy slowly opened her eyes. She could hear the sounds of someone crying. She blinked a couple of times and when they came into focus she saw her beautiful lover sitting, but her eyes were tightly closed as she tried to stop crying. It broke Andy to see. She then felt that Miranda's hand was holding her own, and she squeezed it.

Miranda stopped crying instantly, and she slowly looked up to see the sight of her Andrea awake and looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I still don't own them . but I am just borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have fun

Fandom: DWP

Rating: PG- 13

parings: Miranda/ Andy

chapter 4

Andy watched as Miranda looked up and their eyes connected. She squeezed Miranda's hand again and she saw love and fear in those gorgeous blue eyes. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. "Throat hurts." she managed to rasp out, and Miranda instantly pressed the button for the Nurses station. She then sat down on Andrea's bed and ran her hands through Andrea's hair, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, darling." she said, and then a Nurse came in.

"How may I help you?"

"Andrea is awake and would like some water." Miranda said, her eyes never leaving Andrea.

"Of course. I will bring in some ice chips." The nurse replied, and then left the pulled Andrea's hand to her mouth and kissed it. She wiped the tears from Andrea's eyes. "Shh, darling. We have all the time in the world to talk. Rest now. I am not going anywhere."

Andy pulled Miranda to her and kissed her.

Andrea's lips were dry, but it didn't bother Miranda and she put everything she was feeling into the kiss. They soon pulled apart and they rested their foreheads against each other and stared in each others eyes. The moment was broken though when the Nurse walked back inside the room.

Miranda sat back down feeling much better than she had before because it seemed like Andrea wouldn't be telling her to leave. She smiled when Andrea wouldn't let her let go of her hand. Miranda of course wasn't going to.

"Good evening Ms. Sachs. I'm Amy, your nurse."

Andy smiled a little, and tried to talk but it hurt too much.

"You had a tube down your throat which is why your throat hurts." Amy said as she handed Miranda a cup and a spoon. "You can have ice chips for now and we'll put in another IV drip until you're able to eat. Also because you won't be able to get up for a while we've had to put in a catheter."

Andy nodded. She couldn't believe all of this had happened, and she closed her eyes. Miranda saw and leaned forward. "Don't worry, darling. You'll be better in no time." she said as she caressed Andrea's forehead.

Andy nodded again, and watched as Miranda got some ice chips onto the spoon and then held it in front of her mouth. Andy great fully took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the ice chips. It was just what her throat needed. As she sucked on the pieces of ice she looked around the room then closed her eyes and remembered back to the fight she and Miranda had, had the other night. She knew it had been coming because she had wanted to go out on dates with Miranda to show the world that they were together whereas Miranda seemed hesitant and didn't want that. Andy had been tried of lying to her family and friends thus had confronted Miranda about it which had annoyed Miranda and had resulted in Miranda telling Andy to get her things and leave. Tears started to fall and she couldn't believe that after all those months that Miranda would just tell her to leave after everything they'd been through. She was confused, and still was.

Andy couldn't shake the look that Miranda had given her that night.

Miranda had looked at her with so much ice in her eyes. She'd sat back and looked at Andy."Why don't you understand? Get out of my house!" Miranda had said.

Andy looked in to her eyes. "No, not until you tell me why you want this to end. This.. we are good for each other. You and I both know we're meant to be."

Miranda looked at her, and sighed. "It will never work. I was a fool for thinking it could work. Your career is just starting out and if the press found out it could destroy it before you get the career you want. Did you stop to think about this?" she asked, and Andy remained silent, "Hmm, no. I didn't think so. There is also the age difference. You need to be with someone your own age. I have two daughters that are almost teenagers. They don't need to have this thrown in their faces by the press. So yes, it's best you leave now before this goes any further."

Andy leaned in and pulled Miranda toward her and kissed her on the lips. She ran her hands through Miranda's hair. "I don't want to give you up."Miranda looked at her, her own heart breaking from what she was going to say. she stood and walked away from Andrea, distancing her from the brunette because if she wanted to give Andrea the life she deserved then this was what was needed to be done. She felt Andrea following after her.

The brunette tried to put her arms around Miranda, but Miranda quickly moved out of reach. Miranda turned to look at Andy. "You should leave my house. I don't know why you think I could love you."

Andy stood there in absolute shock with tears falling down her face. "You can't mean that. I know you love me."

Miranda turned toward the window with tears in her own which she could not allow Andrea to see. "Andrea, I think it's best you leave and come back when I am not home to get your things." she said and Andy remained where she stood because she couldn't bring herself to leave. "Go back to that shabby hole you call home." she said coldly as she stared sight out the window. If she tried to look at Andrea she would grab her and pull her in her arms and tell her how sorry she is for saying all these hurtful words and never let her go again, but Miranda knew it she were to do this then she would destroy Andrea's life and career and she couldn't do that.

Andy stood and looked at the person who she considered her soul mate. She shook her head. "So all of this has been one big game for you? Get what you want from me and then throw me out once you grew tired of it?"

Andy sighed, and turned away. "I get it now. I was just your plaything." she laughed then, "The devil's plaything," she mused aloud, "I really thought I knew you Miranda but I had been so, so wrong."

Miranda felt tears in her eyes and those words that sounded so harsh, but she knew they weren't as harsh as what she had just spoken to Andrea. "I am only sparing you and I the hurt the Press will cause."

Andy turned to see tears running silently down Miranda's cheeks.

"I know in the end you will get tired of me and leave. They all leave. this time I am giving you a chance to leave and start over with someone your own age." Miranda turned away from Miranda. "I don't want to start over. I want you." she whispered, and then walked out of the study. She needed time to process everything Miranda had said to her, and she would come back later. She needed to make Miranda see that they could work together and not allow the Press to ruin what they had. She reached the front door and knew Miranda had followed her, but she didn't turn back when she spoke. "I love you, Miranda. You're my whole life." she said, and then she stepped outside just as it started to rain. She got two blocks when the sobs started. She couldn't do it. she took her phone out and dialed Miranda's number and she started across the street without seeing the cab that was coming her way because of the tears that were blurring her eyes. The last thought she had was of Miranda.

Miranda stood in the hall way and fell to the floor and sobbed. Her heart was broken. So completely broken all because she was afraid that Andrea would eventually leave her. She couldn't move. God, she was a fool!

Cassidy woke and heard the sobs and went to go get Caroline and they walked down stairs and found their mother on the floor in tears. they walked over and hugged her. "Mommy it will be okay."

Miranda just sobbed harder because their words weren't true. Andrea would never come back. She really had ruined it.

Andy opened her eyes again and looked at Miranda. "What are you doing here?"

"I.. I realize I made a mistake by letting you walk away." Miranda said.

Andy sighed. She knew they had a lot of work to do after what had happened if they wanted to get back to how they were, but Andy knew it was worth it because she wanted to spend her life with Miranda and the twins.

They sat in silence just looking at each other.

"Would you like me to call your parents?" Miranda asked.

Andy shook her head. "No."

Miranda nodded knowing how Andrea was not on speaking terms with them for the last year. That's all they needed, Mrs. Sachs coming in and starting a huge argument about everything all over again.

Miranda leaned in. "Are you sure? I would want to know if it was one of the girls."Andy nodded her head.

"Okay darling, but if you change your mind I will call them myself." Miranda smiled, and thought of her parents. She squeezed Miranda's hand and leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She was tired and her body hurt, but with Miranda there with her Andy knew she would get through it.

There was a knock on the door a little while later which brought Andrea from her dozing. Doctor Harrison walked into the room with Andy's chart. "Hello Ms. Sachs."Andy nodded toward him, her voice still sore and remained quiet.

"Ms. Priestly." Doctor Harrison to the older woman.

"Good evening, Harrison." Miranda replied.

"It's good to see you're awake." Doctor Harrison said to Andy. He looked down at the chart he held. "I see that you've been given some pain medication, but I just thought I'd check to see if you're still feeling any pain or discomfort?"Andy nodded her head yes.

Miranda decided to take the lead for lover. "Andrea's throat is hurting from the tube. Is there anything you can do for that?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. It should start going away soon." Doctor Harrison replied. "For now just keep using the ice chips, but if it hasn't gone by morning let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"No, surprisingly not." Andy replied. She knew she had badly dislocated her hip and was pleased that the pain medication seemed to be doing it's job, but she knew it would soon wear off and she would be in a lot of pain. This thought worried her but with Miranda she knew she would be okay.

"You will need a place to go once you've been discharged. Do you have anyone that can look after you? A partner? Family?"

"Andrea has a place. She'll be coming home with me, and I will care for her and will take her to therapy and any other care she will need." Miranda replied.

Andy looked over toward Miranda. "I love that woman." she thought. She squeezed Miranda's hand and then looked back at the doctor.

Doctor Harrison looked from Miranda then to Andy then back to Miranda and he shook his head. He didn't want to know, but he could see that Miranda cared deeply for the young woman. "Well, if you need anything just have me paged. I will be on duty until tonight."

"Thank you, we will." Miranda replied.

Miranda looked at Andrea and then looked down at their entwined fingers and spoke. "I hope you will come with me to our home. If not I will find you a suitable place to recover." she said, and her voice broke.

Andy pulled Miranda to her and held her in place and kissed her on the forehead. "I will go with you to our home." she whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

Miranda took Andrea's face in her hands, and looked right into those honey brown eyes. "I am sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. When I thought I could have lost you..." Andy brought her free hand up and brushed the tears away from Miranda's face. Andy then nudged Miranda and motioned for her to lay next to her.

When Miranda was laying comfortable next to her, mindful of her hip, Andy ran her fingers through Miranda's soft white hair that she loved so much, and then kissed the top of Miranda's head and pulled her as close as she could and held her in her arms. They would figure everything out in the end, but as long as she has her in her arms they would be alright. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her, which soon claimed Miranda as well.

- - - - -Nigel walked into the room and saw his two friends fast asleep. for the first time in twenty years he saw that Miranda was at Peace and relaxed. It was something he never thought he would see. He took a chair close to the window and sat with The Book. He thought she might want to look it over, and for now he didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping love birds.

Nigel knew that Runway would be there for Miranda whenever she was ready to go back. They were just lucky Irv was out of the country and everyone knew that if they wanted to keep their jobs to keep their mouths shut and act as if Miranda had been in the office all along.

When Nigel had been at Runway earlier people had asked where Miranda was and everyone had just replied with that she was at a photo shoot or in a lunch meeting and no one questioned anymore about Miranda because Miranda Priestly was Runway. Nigel sighed and turned a page. He wasn't sure how the week was going to turn out, but he knew he was going to do whatever he could to make Miranda's life easier. He just couldn't believe how much Miranda did in a day. It was crazy, but he would not let Miranda down.


End file.
